


【SPN】【Sastiel】【AU】三个恶作剧

by acoleice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoleice/pseuds/acoleice
Summary: 简介：三个恶作剧让Sam和Castiel分分合合的故事。





	【SPN】【Sastiel】【AU】三个恶作剧

**Author's Note:**

> 注：文中的专业词汇都是我为了装逼乱用的，有不对的地方请轻拍。有一个梗仿照了喜剧《Louie》（《路易不容易》）的情节，B站上的《Louie》还没看完第三季就被删了好可惜。

1  
Sam的人生总是充满意外，很难统计惊吓和惊喜哪个多一点儿，比如在健身房洗澡时遇到Castiel。  
从浴室出来后，还没走到储物柜前，他先看到了Castiel的背影，头发还在滴水，只穿着白色四角内裤，手里抓着条毛巾和一个湿塑料袋包的手机，在更衣室里东张西望。  
Sam僵住了，“Cass！”他大叫，Cass反射性地回答：“在这里！”一边转过身来，看清是他之后脸上的惊讶一闪而过，几步就走到他身前，这家伙喜欢贴着人站的毛病一点儿没改，Sam钉在原地直愣愣地和Cass对视。  
“Gab带我来的，找不到他了，我的衣服全在他的储物柜里。”Cass说话的语气好像他们没有三年不见似的。  
“……呃……我有一套衣服昨天送到了楼下的干洗店，你在这儿等我一会儿。”Sam迅猛从柜子里掏出浴巾给Cass。  
一小时后两个人一起进了Sam极力推荐的一家汉堡店。“Dean已经吃了111次这里的超超超超级大汉堡，如果打破冠军记录的话能赢得终身免费待遇，”Sam指着菜单，“目前冠军是504次。”  
“我并非不喜欢汉堡，但我无意浪费食物，”Cass点了双层堡，“Dean还是假装吃了半天但实际一口没吃吗？他那一招我学了很久。”  
“不，他全吃下去了，他爱这儿的汉堡，绝对在他最爱清单里排前五，甚至前三，我怀疑在Impala之前。”  
“你这个怀疑一定是错的。”  
“哈，如果每次拿这个赌5块钱……”Sam得意的笑容慢慢变成一个微笑，他有时能预感到一句话说出后会发生什么，像是各种毫不起眼的小事凑在一起让周围的一切都显得是早已发生过的，“Gab回你电话了吗？”他改变了话题。  
Cass咬着汉堡，嘴巴鼓鼓地摇摇头，又拿起啤酒杯猛灌了一气，“我今晚没地方住。”他嘟嘟囔囔地说。  
Sam把Castiel抵到酒店墙上摁着他使劲亲吻时已经忘记他们是怎么到这儿来的了，但他记得两个人在出租车上又嚷又笑，他忘记了都谈的什么，但记得Cass在听每一个冷笑话时的表情，一个人是怎么做到把浮夸和真诚同时表现出来的？一个人是怎么做到在三年之内变化那么大的？  
“你以前从不懂怎么开玩笑的。”Sam抱怨道，Cass笑着想要辩解，Sam没给他机会，当然Sam并不是存心利用体力碾压什么的，Cass比一只猫的脾气还要大，Sam既不想伤到他，又要让两个人都爽到，比打场仗还要难，何况他还爱着自己的敌人，而Cass一个劲儿想赢。Sam钳制着他，逼他和自己一个节奏，纠缠中两个人都放弃了控制力气和情绪，开始胡乱地咒骂和哀求，直到头脑都变得模糊，欲望掌控了一切。  
第二天Sam被手机铃声吵醒时肋骨疼的要命，他伸手在床头柜上摸索，扭动时发现自己整个压在Cass身上，低头感到下巴蹭过Cass的一头乱毛。他撑起身，尽量轻手轻脚地跑到浴室，小声接了电话，是Gabriel。洗刷出来后，Cass仍在沉睡，Sam屏气近前凝视了好一会儿，暗暗惊奇这个混蛋怎么在那样狂乱淫荡的一夜后还能睡得像个纯洁的小婴儿似的。给Cass留了字条和咖啡，Sam悄悄出门去见Gabriel。  
Castiel醒来时天已大亮，身边空荡荡的，他趴在枕头上等所有的意识归位，拖拖拉拉起身收拾自己，读了字条（“去见Gab，很快回来”），喝着咖啡翻看手机，发现最新一条通话记录是拨给陌生号码的，而当时他在睡觉。Castiel打了那个陌生号码，Gabriel接了起来，是Sam的手机，Sam中暑晕倒了，Gabriel在医院陪他。  
“真是热得出乎意料啊~~”Gab的声音听着就欠揍。  
“你知道Sam也在那家健身房却不告诉我？”Cass是真的很生气。  
“不，昨天害你裸奔是临时起意。不要在意那些小事，我现在有个可怕的消息，关于热辣冒烟的大个子，你最好过来握着他的手一起听，他一个人估计承受不了。另外我试了很久了，Sam的新手机密码真难猜啊，用你的生日也不行……”  
Castiel匆匆赶到医院，Sam已经醒来了，脸色有点苍白，但看到他时两眼发亮。Gabriel一身白大褂在他床边站着，一脸吊儿郎当，明显他的衣服和表情让Sam很不舒服。  
“好了，我知道这身魅力值爆表的装扮让你坐卧难安，不过这是我的医院么，不能辜负那些可爱助手的期望。”Gab说道，“这是你的MRI图像。”  
“你趁我晕倒时做了MRI？！”Sam问。  
“别吓得像个初经人事的少女，你当时的症状看起来像中暑，但我作为一个专业人士要有专业判断。看这儿，Winchester先生，心脏上方，在这条粗壮的血管上，笼罩着这个丑陋的、巨大的阴影。”  
“你拿错了图片吧？”Cass不客气地说。  
“看这个名字，Sam Winchester，你以为我会拿这种事开玩笑吗？（“是啊”“你就是这样的人。”）恶性肿瘤！恶性的！发现的太晚了，没有任何办法，你的心脏会直接在手术台上嗝屁。你最喜欢吃什么？你有最爱的人吗？如果我是你的话，Sam，我不会躺在这张床上浪费时间，我会带着一游艇的美女猛男在剩下的两个月里尽情享乐，花光最后一个子儿。”  
Cass和Sam对视了一眼，“你算了吧。”Sam坐起来，对Cass说：“走。”  
“等等！好吧你们不相信我的权威性，你们可以问别人。”Gabriel刷的拉来一位比他还矮的医生，快得像是从袖子里掏出来一样，“这是Chuck Novak教授，来我们医院做学术交流的，Chuck，你给他们说，这个斑点是什么。”  
教授被几个人盯的很不自在，戴上眼镜拿过图片看了一会儿，“天啊，你怎么能这样对自己的身体，无意冒犯，但我从业二十多年了，第一次见到你这样的病例，请问你的年龄？”  
“27。”  
“这么年轻，你家族有什么遗传病史吗？你有什么不良习惯吗？比如酗酒？”  
“没有。教授，你不用配合Gabriel演戏了，足够了，我怕了你们了。”  
“演戏？我这个月才到这个城市！我和Gabriel医生说过的话加起来不超过十句。你可能没听说过我，上网查查我的名字，我在自己的领域里还算个人物。你可以不相信我的判断，我能给你的建议就是，如果你登记过遗体捐献，希望能转给我们医院，这个肿瘤真的是我见过最严重的，我退休前恐怕都不会再见到第二个了。”  
Gabriel直接用手机打开Chuck的linkedln页面，递到Sam鼻子底下，Sam推开他的手，Cass拿走默默看了起来，Sam看着Cass，Cass沉默地点了点头，“上帝啊。”Sam低下头，用双手捂着脸，不想让别人看到他的表情。  
Gabriel和Chuck互相看了一眼，Gabriel收起一贯的嬉皮笑脸，伸手扶住Cass的肩膀，Cass对他这付认真的样子十分不习惯，他希望对方瞬间破功大笑说看你的脸哈哈哈哈，但Gabriel只是说：“我应该给你们一点儿时间。”然后就和Chuck一起退出了病房。  
两个白衣天使出门就飞速溜到窗台下，捂着嘴忍着笑听壁脚，Sam在痛哭，Cass抱着他安慰，里面的声音忽高忽低，听到Cass向Sam求婚被拒时两人终于没憋住疯狂大笑起来。  
窗帘刷的被打开了，Castiel狂怒的脸出现在他们头顶：“Gab！你这个天杀的混球！”  
“操，我要笑死了哈哈哈哈！”Gabriel指着Chuck说，“老实人，偶尔恶作剧一下的感觉不错吧哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“我感动得要哭了，”Chuck眼泪都笑出来了，“你弟弟刚刚的表白能把死神都说动心。”  
Cass叫到：“滚！再多待一秒我杀了你！”两个混球大笑着走开了，留下尴尬的Sam和强装镇定的Cass。  
“咱们离开这里吧。”Sam清清喉咙，打破沉默。  
“我刚刚并不是在哄你，”Cass飞快地说，一脸你敢打断我就试试的怒火，“你别想再跑掉一次，我这次回来就是下定决心找到你，把你追到手，求婚戒指还锁在健身房Gabriel的柜子里，要我跪下来你才会相信吗？”  
2  
四年前。  
趁圣诞节跑到夏威夷搞家庭旅行在Castiel这辈子做过的“当时想得美”的决定列表上绝对排第一。  
“Anna！不许找陌生男孩给你抹防晒霜！”“那是个女孩！Michael！”“小心啊Michael，Anna明天可能就私奔到加拿大去了。”“闭嘴Gab！”（1）  
“Anna！不许买无上装草裙！”“它配的有无袖裙的，白痴！”  
“Anna！不许……”“受不了了Michael！盯着你自己那一堆无聊的汽车杂志就够了！我！们！在！度！假！我！们！在！夏！威！夷！度！假！”  
“Cass！跟好Anna和Alfie！”“Alfie！你又忘记带自己的证件了！”“在Cass那里。”“Cass，我的剃须刀呢？”“我的钱包呢？”“Cass，带我去亚利桑那号纪念馆吧，再给我讲讲你在USMC的故事。”在Cass被Alfie缠得一头汗时，Anna已经悄没声溜得不见影了。  
“Gab！10点前给我准时回酒店！”“好的大哥。”然后Gab扭头就把Cass锁到自己房间里当替身，在外面花天酒地了一个通宵。  
经过阿富汗服役两年后，在阳光灿烂的夏威夷负责照顾毫不着调的文艺少女、陪伴天真散漫的毛头小弟、堤防精力过剩的捣蛋鬼兄长、无视大吼大叫的专制统治者，这一切真是不要舒服太多！感谢上帝Lucifer没回家休假，想到他也来掺一脚的场面，Cass宁愿待在沙漠里。  
幸福家庭旅行的最后一天，Gabriel和Anna发动了突然袭击，合力把Michael堵着嘴赤条条地捆在Castiel房间床上（Cass不得不为自己房间里损坏的酒店用品付账单），门口挂上“请勿打扰”，连哄带骗拉着Castiel和Alfie出门逍遥去了。  
“Cass，不要皱着脸，你无论如何都要被当做共犯了，运气好的话在Mike重获自由之前你已经飞往异教徒的世界了。Alfie，扔掉那杯椰子汁，你只是看起来不满21岁而已，早该做一些成年人的事情了。”  
“去死吧Gab，你才是唯一一个幼稚鬼。”Cass骂道。Gab把他们带到了一个露天海滩酒吧里，美景美食美酒美人一应俱全，让Cass如坐针毡的是，这儿是个无上装酒吧。  
“啊好伤心，亏我还特意挑了这个好地方，今天是难得的兔女郎主题日。”Gabriel眉开眼笑地冲一个黑长发女招待背影吹了个口哨，“这样吧，和我打个赌，如果你能在两分钟内要到那位帅哥领班的联系方式，我就把房卡手机钱包还给你，否则就当个乖乖的好弟弟，怎么样？”  
高个子领班看到了Gab的手势，向他们走来。Cass恨不得身后出现个时空裂隙把自己吞进去，他一开始就注意到了这个英俊的男孩，虽然年龄看起来比Alfie大不了多少，但所有人当中他是最亮眼的。领班很快就到了他们这一桌旁边，询问有什么需要，其他三个混球都默不做声一付看戏的样子，Cass的舌头僵在嘴里，目光游移不知道是看对方的漂亮眼睛还是健壮有力的躯干，只能盯着他修长的手指，这家伙全身上下都性感得不像话！  
领班又问了一次，Cass心一横说到：“请问你的电话号码是多少？”  
领班愣了一下，Cass看出他就要拒绝，立刻改口说：“不好意思，请问你的姓名是什么，我要投诉。我的……呃，弟弟Alfie，他对椰子过敏，为什么赠品里有椰子汁。”  
“实在抱歉，我叫Sam，Sam Winchester，电话是866-907-3235。”  
给Alfie换了葡萄酒，帅哥Sam走开了。Gab他们笑做一团，但总算是说话算话，把东西都还给了Cass。  
Cass马上起身逃离这个堕落之地，几个钟头后迷路了，然后发现钱包里没有一分钱，塞的是各种“你懂得”小卡片，手机上所有联系人姓名都被改成了星球大战里的角色！他打了几个电话，接听的都是陌生人，Gab估计把号码也做了手脚。Cass无奈地拨了866-907-3235，很快就接通了。  
“你好，Sam。我叫Castiel，大概两小时前我因为赠品椰子汁要投诉你……”  
“我不是Sam，我是Dean，Sam的哥哥。看来Sam不怎么喜欢你这位顾客啊，之前他一般是把我的号码留给那些搭讪他的人。”  
“抱歉，我并不是真的要投诉你的弟弟。”Cass觉得今天不能更操蛋了，幸亏Dean耐心听了他的解释，相信了他所讲的荒唐的一切（“Gabriel真是个天才。”），并把Sam的号码给了他。  
Cass拨通了Sam的号码：“你好，Sam。”  
“啊，是椰子汁先生，你怎么搞到了我的号码？Dean告诉你的吗？你怎么说服他的？”  
Cass不得不把荒唐经历再讲一遍，Sam听得哈哈大笑，“你兄弟真是很有创造力，Dean只会趁我不在时用我的牙刷搓澡。Gabriel他们已经离开酒吧了，不知道去了哪里，我很快就下班了，你在哪里？不介意我去接你吧？”  
Sam到达Cass这儿时已是满天繁星，Cass第一眼先注意到Sam穿着一条让人想自戳双目的大花裤衩，搭配一件随处可见的深色T恤，戴着墨镜的大个子就像个普通游客，酒吧里那个让人心跳加速的性感野兽懒洋洋地藏在这身装扮下。（2）  
Sam整个人看起来开心又放松，似乎是来接一个好久不见的朋友，Cass坐在副驾驶上，听他谈论自己的哥哥和在酒吧打工的趣事，两个人发现双方的家庭成员有很多相似之处，革命友谊在吐槽中迅速发展，很快两个人就聊的像真的老朋友一样，如果这时Gabriel看到Cass眼睛发亮滔滔不绝的样子，绝对要以为闷包弟弟是中了魔咒什么的。  
到了酒店门口，两人道别，Cass打开车门正要下车，Sam一脸欲言又止，Cass盯了他一会儿，Sam终于没忍住，开口就笑趴在方向盘上，一边说：“实在抱歉，但是我没法停止想像你回房间解救Michael时的情景。”  
“我不明白这有什么好笑的，长时间捆绑对身体很危险的，虽然Gabriel说他是专业的，他说自己经验丰富，可他是个内科医生。”  
Sam笑得更厉害了，一边笑一边嘟囔：“实在不敢相信你比我大八岁。”Cass很疑惑，这和年龄又有什么关系？  
“给你一个建议，不要搜索捆绑、医生这一类词。”Sam擦着笑出来的眼泪说。  
“我知道那又是我不了解的暗喻，我只是不喜欢他总是拿自己的工作开玩笑。好了Sam，再次感谢你今晚送我回来，如果明年休假时你还在这里，我会来请你一起喝一杯。”  
Cass关上车门，走进酒店大门时又扭头向Sam挥手，Sam笑着一只手打方向盘一只手伸出车窗比大拇指，转过方向后，他看到Cass被人叉了出来，几乎要一跤跌倒。Sam立刻停车跑了过去，扶住Cass。  
“Michael把我赶出来了，他不许我在酒店住。”  
“这样太过分了，酒店又不是他开的。”  
“酒店确实是他开的。”  
“……”  
“没事的，Michael消气后就不会把这件事放在心上的。”  
“今晚去我那里住吧。”  
Cass不吱声，Sam像个少年一样脸红了：“我是说，我那里离机场近，你可以多休息一会儿，明天我送你。如果你想在飞机上睡的话，我们可以喝着冰啤酒通宵看《女子监狱》，我有两个懒人沙发，不是夸张，感觉和陷进蜂蜜派一样，错过这样的沙发你会后悔一辈子的。”  
“好的。”Cass笑了，“我很想知道一个沙发能怎么让我后悔一辈子。”

（注1：加拿大2005年同性婚姻合法化，美国是2015年。  
注2：在微博搜“Jared 裤衩”有惊喜。）  
3  
去Sam公寓的路上，两人大部分时间都在沉默，但Cass并不觉得紧张。进了电梯后，Sam按了12楼，要关门时涌进来一群人，似乎是租住民宿的游客，他们用奇怪的口音快速大声交谈，在10楼一哄而下。挤在一起的Cass和Sam都松了一口气，互相看了一眼，笑了起来，刚刚Sam的长发一直在Cass脸上扫来扫去，Cass只能把他的头毛握住手里举高。  
“很帅吧。”Sam故意做出十分自恋的样子。  
“像我在中国见过的兵马俑，一种两千多年前的战士发型。”Cass松了手，Sam看着他四楞八叉的短发，一脸跃跃欲试，正好到了12楼，Cass逃出电梯，走廊里黑乎乎的，“灯坏了。”Sam拿出手机照明，他揽住Cass的肩膀，似乎是要叫他小心，但鬼使神差地，Sam一句话没说，而是低头亲了他一下，很快，但亲的很实在，Cass没法忽略掉这个亲吻，愣了几秒，Sam低头看着他笑，带着点阴谋得逞的得意劲儿，刷的一下，Cass一手推肩一手抓腰把Sam啪到墙上，Sam刚要举手阻挡，他肩膀上的手已改为扣住他的后颈，把他压进一个深吻，Sam举起的手在空中一颤，紧紧抱住了Cass，两个人在黑暗中纠缠了个不管不顾，Cass远比表面上大胆的多，嘴唇和双手溜到了一些让Sam直吸气的地方。Sam可不想在走廊上就被撩拨出来，一边尽量忍住不出声一边跌跌撞撞进了家门，趁着开门关门争回主动权，一手把Cass双手扭在背后，一手利索地把衣物解开，握住抵在一起的坚硬，两个人都叫出了声。  
“啪。”灯亮了，Sam的家人亲友直愣愣地看着难分难解的两位，两只小鸳鸳如同被雷劈了一样望着面前一群人，Dean，Lisa，John，Mary，Bobby，Ellen，Jo，Charlie，Garth，客厅里装饰着彩条气球和“surprise”的横幅，桌子上是丰盛的晚餐。在这凝固般的静默中，不知是哪位高智商反社会人士，用手机开着闪光灯喀嚓一下，众人这才惊醒一样，脸上的表情变化十分精彩，一阵混乱后，大家都略带尴尬地在餐桌前坐定，John和Mary复婚了，他们瞒下消息跑到夏威夷想给儿子一个惊喜，从效果上来说真不错啊。幸运的是大家的酒量也都很不错，第二天Cass在Sam床上头疼欲裂地醒来时，脑壳里一把锤子按着“We will rock you”的节奏敲个不停，他已经几乎没力气去回想24小时内发生的事情了。然后Winchester一大家子热热闹闹地一起去机场给Cass送行，遇到了仍然臭着一张脸来送行李的Michael，Cass发现Winchester家里没人喜欢自己这位哥哥，所幸没闹出什么不愉快，他的圣诞节假期就在Sam的送别热吻中结束了。  
一年后，Sam失去了Cass的联系，他找到了Gabriel打听，但也没有Cass的消息。  
“我不明白为什么，我怀疑过各种可能，为了停止折磨自己，我去读完了大学，然后来了Gabriel所在的城市工作。”  
“我不能告诉你实话，国家机密。其实我已经回来一年了，好不容易才查到你在这个城市。Sam，我不想再祈祷什么好运把你送到我身边，我希望生老病死都无法把你我分开。”  
窗外又传来了Gabriel的笑声，“弟弟啊，结婚誓词不能直接拿来当情话说的。戒指我帮你带过来了，赶快的，跪下说些我永远不会再离开你，为了你我能战胜死神之类的假话”  
Sam能看出Castiel就要爆发了，在Gabriel挨揍之前他大发慈悲说了yes。


End file.
